


what hurts you, blesses you; darkness is your candle

by whoreshi



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, This is Boring, eunwoo is a kid here ok, eunwoo is cheol's niece, hope yall enjoy ily, jeonghan is a good friend, nayoung is a demon, oh btw this has an open ending pls dont roast me for the sucky ending, really boring, seungcheol is a ceo, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: seungcheol just wanted to fetch his niece from school and head to work, not meet a demon who he saw on the streets.





	what hurts you, blesses you; darkness is your candle

**Author's Note:**

> this is ?? boring ?? and simple ?? and way too mainstream ?? i guess ?? but n e ways if you're planning to read this till the end then must i say ily and thankies :,) this wasnt proofread soo i guess yall can expect some ugly mistakes and typos :///

"Eunwoo, hurry! You'll get late!" Seungcheol yells from the porch, sure that the little girl can hear him from upstairs. He took out the car keys from his pocket, spinning it around his finger as he waited for the young female to go down.  
  
This was a routine for Seungcheol. Every morning on a weekday, he would fetch his niece to her school which actually was a kindergarten. Then, he would go to his office and work off his own job till late night. Everyday was a tiring day for Seungcheol, he barely even gets enough sleep since he have to get up at 5 and prepare everything. After all it was just him and Eunwoo in the house since Seungcheol's brother and his wife wouldn't go home from their overseas trip until next month so it was only him and his friend tending to the kid. His friend, someone named Jeonghan, is the one who picks up Eunwoo from school and takes care of her till Seungcheol goes home.  
  
"I'm here!" Eunwoo sprints down the stairs, her heavy but small adorable feet stepping on the staircase. She ran up to Seungcheol, her small bag hung behind her bouncing a bit from her movements. "Should we go now, uncle Cheollie?"  
  
"Yeah, it's about time we go." Seungcheol flashes Eunwoo a gentle smile, locking the house door with the main key before they left to the car.  
  
The car ride between them was not that long. Eunwoo's school wasn't that distance from their house so it was a pretty short drive. Once they arrived there, Eunwoo gave her uncle a peck on the cheek as they shared farewell.  
  
"Bye uncle Cheollie!"  
  
"Bye Eunwoo! Do well at school! Await your Jeonghan oppa this afternoon again!"  
  
"I will! Bye bye!" Eunwoo waves once more as she galloped towards the entrance of her school. Seungcheol just beams silently as he went back to his car and drove off to work. Well, he was about to, but a strange sight stopped him from getting on his vehicle.  
  
There, by the pavement on the side of the streets, was a slim figure standing. What caught Seungcheol's attention were the black wings and horns. She was a pretty-looking female wearing all black, choker and fishnets even. Seungcheol was almost convinced she was a demon, but eventually shrugged the supposedly ridiculous thought and got on his car. The unknown woman still stood there with eyes on the streets or rather at the upcoming cars as if waiting for something to happen. Surely Seungcheol noticed that well, though kept his eyes on the road, proceeding to drive safely and focused about his work.

 

 

-

 

 

As Jeonghan had finished dressing the little girl into her pajamas, Eunwoo tugged onto his shirt. Jeonghan got the message away, smiling while kneeling on the polished wooden floor to get on the same level as the tiny child.  
  
"Go upstairs now to your room, Nunu, your Jeonghan oppa will just wash the dishes."  
  
Eunwoo pouts, hugging her white teddy bear tight.  
  
"Don't worry about the monsters, Jeonghan oppa has shooed them away! Now, princess Nunu can sleep without being disturbed!"  
  
Eunwoo's pout was quickly wiped away when she heard what the male had just said. "Really? Thank you so much oppa!"  
  
Jeonghan grins at her warmly. "Good night Nunu!" He hugs her small frame before she sprints upstairs with her cute little feet, Jeonghan almost melting at the adorable sight.  
  
Jeonghan scurries to the kitchen to start washing the dishes that he and Eunwoo used for dinner. Time passed fast and just as he had finished rinsing the last plate, the door opened and came in was no other than a distressed Seungcheol. Said man places away his shoes on the rack just next to the door before throwing his briefcase on the couch and collapsed beside it. Jeonghan wasn't mistaken when he guessed Seungcheol probably was tired from work.  
  
"Hey bro, you okay?" Jeonghan wipes the rinsed plate with a clean towel, putting it away among the aligned plates after. "Did something happen at work?"  
Seungcheol groans, his hand palming his forehead that was enough to show that he clearly was upset. "Someone from one of the departments messed up the documents prepared for the government, losing a file. I was told not to worry because Jisoo volunteered to fix the problem, but I'm pretty sure it would take long. Heck, the important file is due on the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Oh man, that's awful," Jeonghan dramatically sighs. "Don't worry about it too much, you should worry about yourself. Look at you, worn out and looking like you've seen a ghost. Cheer up, Cheol."  
  
"I know," Seungcheol huffs. "Is Eunwoo asleep now?"  
  
"I don't know, she went upstairs ahead and I told her to wait. Eunwoo is a fast sleeper, so I'm sure she is."  
  
"Okay that's good." Seungcheol soullessly replies. "Aren't you going home yet?"  
  
"I was about to," Jeonghan steps in the living room and grabs his bag that was lying on the side of the sofa. "Good night."  
  
"Did you already had dinner?"   
  
"With Eunwoo as always," Jeonghan instantly replies. "See you again tomorrow, don't overwork yourself too much." In a minute, Jeonghan opens the door, put on his sneakers and steps out of the house, waving at Seungcheol who was still on the living room before closing the door. Once he was now alone, Seungcheol silently breathed out.  
  
He reaches out for the remote control and switched on the television, though not really bothering to listen to the device either. He just wants to freshen up the silent atmopshere as if to pretend he was not alone. Seungcheol was about to stand up to his tired feet and go to the kitchen to make himself some tea and relieve his stress tonight when the screen of the television caught his eyes, thus having him still glued to the couch.  
  
The news was about a car accident that happened recently this day. Seungcheol would constantly ignore the tragic event, but this time he didn't, for the details made him ponder. It occurred almost at the same time when and at the same street where Seungcheol dropped Eunwoo. Probably a few minutes after he spotted the peculiar woman too.  
  
He shrugs the thought off, thinking of it as a coincidence. Seungcheol makes his way to the kitchen and opens the cupboard before grabbing blindly onto a washed cup nearby.

 

 

-

 

 

It was 3 in the morning when Seungcheol woke up to some strange noises coming from the other room. There are only 2 rooms next to him though, the guest room and Eunwoo's.  
  
He jumped out of bed and checked Eunwoo's room first, opening the door with the unlatched knob. There's nothing wrong, Eunwoo is peacefully sleeping on her bed, her desk is tidy, there's a woman by the window, the floor is clear, the lamp is off, everything is on place.  
  
There's a woman by the window.  
  
"What the fuckㅡ" Seungcheol squeaks. The unknown female just glared at him in the middle of the darkness.  
  
Being a brave and bold person he always was and who never believed in such preternatural stories, Seungcheol asks the most logical thing.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Thought you were going to run away in fear," the lass snorts, but Seungcheol didn't care. All he needed were answers, and the woman seemed to have noticed that through the obvious glints in his eyes. "Well, I'm Nayoung, a demon."  
  
Seungcheol squints. He probably was dreaming, yes, he must've woke up in the middle of the dream and ends up meeting a demon that doesn't even exist in the real worldㅡ  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"You must be kidding." Seungcheol deadpans.  
  
"You think I am?"  
  
Oh shit, Seungcheol quietly gasps. He might've triggered something inside her, for Nayoung looks at him in the eyes straight with those crimson red orbs, horns appearing on each side of her head and a tail popping out of nowhere, obviously somewhere from her buttock. Even a trident shows up in her once empty grasp.  
  
"You think this is a joke?"  
  
Seungcheol gulps. "No, I mean, well yeah I believe you now but don't hurt either me or my niece okay? What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Just guarding."  
  
Seungcheol frowns in confusion. "Guarding who?"  
"Your precious cutiepie." Nayoung grins.  
  
Seungcheol's mind glitches for a good minute.  
  
"And why would you need to guard Eunwoo?" He interrogates.  
  
"Death eaters are lurking around, it's dangerous for kids to sleep alone. Grim reapers are possessing children's stuff toys to get them, it's definitely not safe at all. We're here to protect."  
  
"Oh, uhm well, thanks?" Seungcheol almost didn't catch some of her words, but catching them just made him even more puzzled. "But aren't you a, uhm, demon? I thought you all are death lovers."  
  
"No problem if I must say, and we're just doing the right job. Not like we're guardian angels or something, many death eaters and grim reapers are just blinded by lust these days, causing them to lose control of their sanity and end up breaking the rules."  
  
"Oh wow," Seungcheol gapes in awe.  
  
"You should go back to sleep, l assume you still have work."  
  
Seungcheol was surprised about her knowing a wee bit of his life but then again she's a demon who should know everything through the help of invincible power, so that was literally something he shouldn't be shocked of.  
  
Seungcheol walks out of the room, not really certain how to feel.

 

 

-

 

 

The next morning, Seungcheol was glad nothing happened to Eunwoo. She was still the bright ever little girl everyone knew, and it brought happiness to him at the fact that the child was still herself. Eunwoo was like his human elixir, proud to be her uncle and have her as his dearest niece. He couldn't risk having her gone.

  
Morning was like the usual as always. Wake up, preparations, breakfast, drop Eunwoo off, go to work and have heaps of documents sitting on his desk greet him. Being a CEO sucks, Seungcheol totally can say that out loud.  
  
It was some hour in the afternoon when Seungcheol notices something strange. He refuses to check around and chooses to keep his eyes gummed on the desktop's screen, though the fishy smell continues stinging his nose.  
  
_Wait, fishy smell?_  
  
Seungcheol whips his head around while his fingers continues to blindly type something. There, fumbling with some of his binders, stood Nayoung in the same black outfits Seungcheol had seen more than once. She smells like strong sulfur, and Seungcheol sniffs annoyedly at that.  
  
Seungcheol rolls his eyes and spins his chair back in front of the desktop, proceeding to finish whatever he was doing. He's just most likely hallucinating as perks of getting older. That might be valid, considering that Seungcheol was aging really quick. Besides, bothering about Nayoung would do nothing, so the male had chosen to ignore the girl (for the rest of his lifetime, Seungcheol's brain strictly supplies).  
  
"Hey."  
  
Seungcheol did ignore.  
  
"Seungcheol?"  
  
The fact she knew his name and the way she said it was alluring, Seungcheol can admit that, but then again he ignores.  
  
"Hey, Seungcheol."  
  
Another silence. Ignorance was still in place.  
  
"Choi Seungcheol!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
All eyes fell on the CEO. Seungcheol scowls. He scowls even more when Nayoung laughs at him. Seungcheol didn't hesitate to grab an unclipped stack of printed papers at her, although Nayoung had vanished into thin air before they could even hit her as the papers went flying everywhere.  
  
Seungcheol's secretary, Jisoo, comes in the scene to stop the man from doing anything further. Seungcheol runs his fingers through his hair, completely sick and tired.  
  
"Mr. Choi, stop! You've ruined the letters addressed to the government! Is there something wrong?"  
  
Seungheol groans. "It's nothing, I guess I'm just too overworked."  
  
"That's understandable. I'll fix these for you."  
  
Seungcheol was at least thankful that everyone present in the office room had stopped staring and continued to work, and at the fact that he has a dedicated secretary who doesn't mind arranging the letters he had sent flying all around just to attempt hitting an invisible someone in fury.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungcheol closes the tap, not bothering to look at his reflection through the enormous mirror right in front of him. Not even when a very familiar voice slices the silence.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"How am I suppose to say I'm okay after you randomly showed up at work, most of all when I'm at the stage of being buried under 6 feet of required files and due presentations?"  
  
"Sorry," She speaks. Seungcheol can sense her being genuine. "I just wanted to check up on you, but you keep ignoring."  
  
"You didn't need to. But well, okay, I get it." Seungcheol shrugs smugly. "Next time never do it again and make me throw an object at you."  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
Seungcheol whips his head at the person who has just entered the washroom. Uncertainty was smeared all over the man's face.  
  
"Oh hello there, my dear boy Junhui." Seungcheol greets. "If you don't mind me asking, do you see someone standing right here?" Seungcheol points at a particular spot on the floor where Nayoung is standing.  
  
"Uh, no?" Junhui answers in bemusement. "There's no one there, or wherever are you pointing at. Just the two of us are in here. What are you trying to imply?"  
  
Seungcheol exhales, ignoring the last statement the other had questioned. "Okay, thanks. Go on and do what you were gonna do. Sorry for bothering."  
  
"Seungcheol."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do know that you're acting weird, right? I heard what happened earlier." Junhui reminds. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Jisoo asked me the same question but no, there's nothing wrong. I think I'm just too exhausted. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"If you say so." Junhui replies, now walking towards an open cubicle. "Don't forget to assign your workers about the preparation for the upcoming party. You know, the company's annual anniversary celebration."  
  
Junhui had gone inside to obviously urinate, and Seungcheol just groans once again in stressed language. Seungcheol gives Nayoung, who had been silent the whole time he and Junhui were conversing, one last glare before storming out of the washroom.

 

 

-

 

  
  
"Jeonghan, wake up!" Seungcheol hisses at his unconscious friend's ear, who was deep in slumber while lying on the couch. "You do know that your mom will murder me if she finds out you never came home tonight, right?!"  
  
However, the younger lad never opened his eyes. Seungcheol facepalms.  
  
It was normally okay for a guy in his late 20s to not have their parents into worry, but it was different for Jeonghan's situation. Mrs. Yoon just didn't want another child in danger, knowing well that Jeonghan's younger sister had died in a car accident.  
  
Jeonghan fell asleep in the living room a few hours later after he had tucked Eunwoo to bed, and Seungcheol happened to arrive home just as the other male had fallen into slumber.  
  
"It's your fault if your mom booms at me." Seungcheol spits at the sleeping man even if he knew Jeonghan wouldn't hear him. He gets out his phone from inside his coat and dials Mrs. Yoon, getting ready to be shouted at.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Yoon, it's me, Choi Seungcheol."  
  
"Ah yes, Jeonghan honey's best friend! What can I do for you this late time in the evening?"  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry but he fell asleep here when I arrived, so is it okay if I drive him to your houseㅡ"  
  
"No no no no it's okay, l understand! Let him sleep wherever he is comfortable, he doesn't like waking up in spots that's different from wherever he went to sleep at in the first place." Mrs. Yoon assures. "It's late and I don't like you driving this late. Gasoline prices keeps getting higher these days and there's a lot of crimes loitering around. Stay safe with Jeonghan, alright? You should sleep now too."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Yoon, l have to go."  
  
Seungcheol tosses his phone at the vacant couch resting on the other side of the living room right after he ended the short call. Seungcheol, raising an eyebrow, found Mrs. Yoon's being always worried really obnoxious, but he understood she's a very caring mother even when after what happened to her second child.  
"Wherever he's comfortable huh?" Seungcheol murmurs to no one, bending down on the floor to fumble with his briefcase. "Okay then, that means I will not bring this asshole up to the guest's bedroom. Fault will be his own if he wakes up with his face planted on the floor." Once he slammed his suitcase close, he was met face to face with someone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Nayoung shots him her kindest smile, feigning innocence.  
  
Seungcheol pauses, before shrugging it off and ignored the woman. He stands up, pulling his suitcase with him, and heads for the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to ignore me again?"  
  
Seungcheol turns back at her with a finger on his lips, shush the other. "Quiet!" He hisses. "There are two people asleep in this house and I don't want any of them to wake up from a particular annoying feminine voice!"  
  
Nayoung crosses her arms. "If you don't want me to wake them up then you have to let me talk to you."  
  
"You're a bother. Why are you even here?!"  
  
"For little Eunwoo dearie, again. I'm just doing my job."  
  
"But why do I have to get involved and have you bother me?!"  
  
"I'm just going to help you."  
  
"Help me in what?! I don't need help. Besides, you're a demon, you're not supposed to be nice but thanks for being nice anyways I guess. Now, if you would excuse me because I still have some paperworks to do. Good night." Seungcheol turns his heel and proceeds to go upstairs, locking himself in his own bedroom and opens his desktop to do late works.  
  
Nayoung, left alone in the living room with an unconcious Jeonghan, frowns, her arms still crossed in front of her chest. After a few seconds of standing right there on the spot, she vanishes into black soots, slowly fading away into thin air.

 

 

-

 

 

"Eunwoo, be careful, you might trip!" Seungcheol chases after the young girl who was sprinting towards the car, causing Seungcheol to almost forget to lock the door with the house keys.  
  
"But uncle, we have to hurry! I'll be late to class if a don't hurry up!" Eunwoo holds on to the car door handle. "Uncle, open up!"  
  
Seungcheol fumbles with the key before completely locking the door. He turns to the other key that had the car remote, pressing onto a particular button. The car lets out a sound twice upon the signal it had recieved from the remote Seungcheol was holding, before opening.  
  
Eunwoo opens the door to the passenger's seat as she hopped inside with her school bag. Seungcheol follows, getting inside and now seated at the driver's seat as he threw his briefcase to the empty seat beside him. He pauses before he could even turn the engine on.  
  
"What's wrong, uncle?"  
  
"... Eunwoo, don't you think I'm missing something?"  
  
"Uncle, you only brought one briefcase. Didn't you told me this early morning that you're going to bring two briefcases because you have a party tonight? And I think you brought the wrong... Coat. Shouldn't you be wearing a blue one? It's Friday today! You brought a burgundy one."  
  
"Ah bloody hell! Wait here you young child," Seungcheol jumps out of the car and runs back to the house, again fumbling with the keys to open his home. Now frantically stepping inside, he threw the burgundy colored coat folded and hung on his arm at the sleeping Jeonghan on the couch, causing the younger male to groan in his sleep. Speedily scurrying upstairs, he grabs his other briefcase once he saw it on the corner of his bedroom along with his right coat of the day. Now back downstairs, he was greeted quick with a sight of Jeonghan now on the floor, eyes still hooded from sleep.  
  
"Good morning Han there's some bacon strips left at the dining table if you'd like to eat and don't worry I told your mom that you fell asleep here and also I hope you stay again for the night today because I have a late night company party and I won't be home till around 5 in the morning and please close the damn door I have no time to lock it!" Seungcheol yells fast before stepping out of the house, forgetting all about closing the door and lock it.  
"Oh man, that was such a rush." Seungcheol huffs, now starting the engine.  
  
"Uncle, there's just 10 minutes left till the bell at school rings!"  
  
"Okay okay Eunwoo I'm starting the car!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jeonghan snapped out of his sleep after yawning and stretching, now completely awake.  
  
"Wait, what did he say?" Jeonghan squints. "I didn't catch anything."

 

 

-

 

 

"Glad you showed up, Mingyu!" Seungcheol greets in a friendly rather than formal way, patting the taller man on his back.  
  
"Of course I would, even if it means flying all the way from Canada." Mingyu chuckles, accepting an offer of wine from one of the guest servers that walked up to him.  
  
"You flew all the way to here? Gosh, you could've declined anytime."  
  
"But business is business, Seungcheol hyung, if I don't attend, that could lead me to unwanted circumstances in the future." Mingyu takes a sip on his wine, clinking the glass with Seungcheol's while muttering 'cheers'.  
  
Seungcheol shrugs. "If you say so. And does that mean you're going to fly back to Canada tomorrow just in time for the senatory gathering?"  
  
"Exactly. I still have to fly to Germany for an important assemble."  
  
"Damn man, you have a pretty tight schedule. I don't understand why you're in a company with branches in different countries, I'm pretty sure it's tiring."  
  
"Have you forgotten? My father forced me to take after his place, that's why now I'm fated to live a miserable life filled with hectic stuffs until death."  
  
"Welp, that's horrible. I wish you luck."  
  
"You too hyung. Now if you don't mind me excusing myself, I have to talk to that guy over there."  
  
"Oh? You mean Wonwoo? Sure, you're excused."  
  
Once Mingyu was gone from Seungcheol's sight, Seungcheol proceeds to head towards the balcony alone, trying to release some stress as he takes a short sip from his glass of champagne. He continues like that even if a particular someone stands beside him.  
  
"Hey, Seungcheol."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanna have a talk."  
  
Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to look after Eunwoo again?"  
  
Nayoung shooks her head.  
  
"Your friend is sleeping with the little girl, so no need for me to look over her. Death eaters will not come after children if they have an adult guardian since they're not really interested in them. So it's definitely safe to say that they're both safe."  
  
"Thank god," Seungcheol sighs in relief. "But why did you show up here?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanna check up on you."  
  
"You didn't need to." Seungcheol sternly says. Nayoung shrugs.  
  
"Did you know I'm the one responsible for your friend's sister's death?"  
  
Seungcheol swallows the lump on his throat. "Pardon?"  
  
"I'm the one responsible for the poor girl," Nayoung murmurs, just audible enough for the both of them to hear. "I'm sorry, I just felt the need to get her life."  
  
"So you're basically telling me that you murdered her?"  
  
"Precisely yes."  
  
"Ah, so I'm talking to the one who killed my best friend's only sibling," Seungcheol exhales deeply. "That's cruel of you, you know? Begone."

In a second, Nayoung disappeared and faded into black smoke. Seungcheol sighs heavily.

 

 

-

 

 

One month had passed. Grimly.  
  
Seungcheol thought he would be free with no demons to bother him around, but for some reasons, he felt bothered. He felt lonely.  
  
He was lonely. Eunwoo's parents came back home so she doesn't live with him anymore. Jeonghan had came back to his province to visit his relatives with his mother. No one else was there to keep him company, and his whole house was usually quiet if not for the television noises. But despite the desolation, he was still stacked with numerous works, deadlines here and there, hundreds of documents resting on his desk every morning waiting to be signed.  
  
It's Friday night, Seungcheol finally has the weekend to himself. But what shall he do? Trying to clear his mind for the night, he pours himself a glass of champagne and goes to the balcony of his bedroom. Looking over to the darkened horizon and glistening water that stayed under the bright moonlight, he takes a sip of his drink.  
  
His mind came across the thought of a particular feminine demon, but he didn't berate himself for that. Instead, he thinks further about the said person.  
  
She was responsible for Jeonghan's sister's death, and she herself admitted it during the company party Seungcheol attended days ago. He remembers what happened back then; when the family lost such a great woman who they considered an angel, Jeonghan fell into depression. Mrs. Yoon had nothing to do about it, but as far as Seungcheol knew, the whole Yoon family had grieved a lot due to her loss.  
  
It was horrible, Seungcheol recalls.  
  
But what's done is done, what's in the past is in the past, right?  
  
Maybe he can give her another chance, he thinks. Of course such a creature would take away a life, it's their job after all. On the positive side, he believes the innocent girl is on a better place anyways. Possibly. Certainly.  
  
"Your thoughts are too loud for me to hear, you know that?"  
  
Seungcheol tenses at the sudden voice, but calms down once he recognizes whose was it that he didn't need to turn around to greet her presence.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Seungcheol shooks his head, his fingers gripping strong on the wine glass. "Nothing."  
  
Nayoung joins him in the balcony, leaning onto the railing. "I'm sorry, I killed someone part of your life. I know that, but I can't do anything, I was assigned for this─"  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay." Seungcheol interrupts, taking a breath of the fresh air.  
  
Nayoung looks at him, narrowing her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I forgive you." Seungcheol says calmly. "I get it. You're a demon, you take lives, innocent or not, but it's okay. I understand."  
  
Nayoung widens her eyes, shocked. "A-Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I'm not that rude."  
  
Nayoung sighs. "That's a relief then. Anyways, you said you were lonely, right?"  
  
Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. "When did I say that?"  
  
"Don't you remember? I said just awhile ago your thoughts are loud for me to hear."  
  
"You can read thoughts?"  
  
"Yes. Why, is that a problem?"  
  
Seungcheol shooks his head. "No, but sometimes it can mean infiltrating my privacy."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me then." Nayoung flashes a grin. "You know what? I can keep you company everyday so you won't be lonely anymore."  
  
Seungcheol takes another sip of his champagne. "Why is that?"  
  
Nayoung pauses for awhile.  
  
"Because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> again, this story has an open ending so yall are free to imagine whatever goes next in your minds ;)
> 
> aaaand if you've made it this far, i love you !!! jdjfsjdj thank you so much for reading this trash and boring story but uwuwuwu ilyall a lot


End file.
